1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to classification of packets transmitted over a network and particularly to the determination of content to be stored in storage located along the network based on the type of data transferred in the packet. Even more particularly, the present disclosure relates to traffic analytics respective of the data and generation of a simulation respective of the analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service providers worldwide are facing a mounting problem of flattening revenues coupled with increasing costs brought forth by increasing usage of bandwidth, growing churn, subscriber saturation and competitive price pressures. These mobile and broadband providers are facing challenges in delivering new revenue generating services while seeing their over the top (OTT) counterparts reaping rewards with content delivered over the networks they built and maintained over the years.
The vast majority of these OTT services are delivered over hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), the de-facto protocol for application development and delivery. Be it video, social networking, search, or advertising, and be it over fixed line or mobile applications, these OTT services are most likely running on top of HTTP. However, this protocol is also the most processing intensive protocol for network devices. Hence, practically any increase in usage increases the strain on the service providers.
Certainly, one way to control traffic on the Internet requires various levels of understanding of the traffic that flows through the network, and that understanding is also increasing in its level of sophistication. Various systems and solutions have been offered in the related art that utilize deep-packet-inspection (DPI) to enable an ever sophisticated examination of network traffic and ability to shape the traffic on the network. This ability allows the service providers to better manage the network and its related resources and provide a higher level of quality of service (QoS) in the hopes of increasing revenues and profits.